AN UCHIHA FAMILY REUNION
by sakuraandhinatasistasforeva
Summary: Itachi and sakura have a baby but 3 months after she is born they have to go on a mission. 17 years later they all finally meet. what happens. read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Itachi look at her. Our baby girl she has your eyes." sakura said getting teary eyed over the baby in her arms.

"And she has your hair." he added stroking the babys cheek.

"So have you thought about a name for her." Sasori asked. He had just delivered the baby and he knew she was going to be a spoiled little princess.

"Asia sapphier." Sakura said proudly holding the child to her breast as she fed.

"Well. Would you look at that. I've never seen Itachi love anything. Well besides you Sakura." Konan giggled.

3 months later Sakura and Itachi were bathing Asia when Pein came on over the intercom in the room.

"Itachi, Sakura, I need you to go with Sasori and Tobi to the land of sound..."

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ABOUT ASIA?" Itachi screamed, disturbing the baby and making her cry extremly loud.

"Daddys sorry sweetie. I didnt mean to scare you." Itachi said picking up his daughter and held her to his chest.

"Konan and I will watch over hte child until you return."

"Fine. But if she gets hurt in any way, i'll kill you."

"Understood. you leave tomarrow morning. Spend what time you have with her. Then bring her to me in the morning before you go."

"Yes sir." the two said in unison.

end pronologe.

(by the way sakura is only 16 when she has asia)

this is only my 2nd fic. plz comment. tell me what needs improvment.

yours always

-hyugasbaby-


	2. Chapter 2

OK I know it's been a long time since I updated so here we go! I'm sorry it has take so long so enjoy!

Chapter 2

Asia was in the field training, trying to work out her frustration. She had lost it earlier that day, and punched kisame through a wall, for making fun of her. Her father had reprimanded her, telling her she needed to get out of the house for a few hours. Oblivious to his ulterior motives, she stormed out of the house and ran to the field her and her mother used to picnic at when she was little.

She had been gone 6 hours before her uncle hidan had found her sitting on the ground out of breath. He smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder, "your parents request your presences. Come on princess." He always made it a habit not to cuss in front of the girl.

He led through the long corridors. She was much calmer now. She followed him quietly and when he opened the door to her father's study. She slowly walked in.

"Daddy? Mommy?" she asked nervously, it was never good when both of her parents wanted to speak to her.

"Asia baby we have something to tell u honey. Will you please come over here?" konan asked her quietly. She was standing behind her husband.

"What is it mommy?" the girl asked.

"Honey I know this may come as a shock but, we aren't your real parents. Your real mother is standing right over there." She whispered pointing to a couple standing by the bookshelf. The woman had pink hair, just like her own, and the man had dark ebony hair and black eyes that mirrored hers. The woman was holding an infant to her chest and it looked like she was fighting tears. They were both smiling.

She was frozen in place; she couldn't believe for the last 17 years of her life, everyone in the hideout had been lying to her. Her body began to shake in fury her eyes flashing red. She let out a scream of absolute anger and tears ran down her face.

"How could u do this to me! You lied to me!" she screamed at the two people who had raised her then turned to the other two "and you just abandoned me! Let me live a lie! I HATE YOU ALL OF YOU!" she screamed and ran from the room. When anyone tried to stop her she would hit them and keep going until she was out of the hideout.

End chapter 2

Ok I know it was short but I swear I will update a lot faster and it will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They gave her a little time to cool down before they went looking for her. When they didn't find her in the dining hall, or on the training grounds, they asked Tobi where her room was located. It only took them minutes to find it but what seemed like hours to get her to open the door. Finally they tried begging.

"Asia! Come on out honey. Please talk to us" Sakura begged and pleaded with her oldest child. She turned and looked at her husband pleadingly when her begging went unanswered. He nodded and took the baby from her and got to work picking the lock on the door. In seconds the door swung wide open to reveal their daughter lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Asia, I know you heard your mother yelling your name, enough is enough. I understand you are angry with us but please try to understand we hadn't thought we would be gone for so long! If we could have returned sooner we would have." Itachi explained his voice firm but at the same time sympathetic.

Asia just sighed and turned to look at her parents.

"Why didn't you write to me?"

"We couldn't. If we had you would have been put in danger. No one was supposed to know we were alive. Not until we killed sasori once and for all. Don't ever doubt that we love you or that we didn't think about you every day. Every year on your birthday, we always celebrated, even though you couldn't be there with us." Sakura said softly as she sat by her daughter and stroked her hair lovingly.

Asia's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in her mother's chest "mommy!" she sobbed as sakura held on tight. Itachi slowly sat down beside the two and rubbed his little girls back soothingly. Suddenly the baby let out a happy peel of laughter, making the three of them laugh.

"W-what's his name?" Asia asked nervously, stroking a finger along the baby's soft, tender skin.

"His name is arrow. He's been eager to meet you for quite some time." Itachi said gently as he handed the baby to his sister. At first Asia was terrified to hold him, but as the seconds went, she became more and more at ease.

Hours passed and finally after the sun had been long gone, the family said good night and Itachi and sakura left the room to get a good night's rest, they knew they were going to need it.

Im sorry its taken me so damn long to get this up and I know its short but I lost my original copy and had to do this off the top of my head.


End file.
